


Happy Birthday, James Potter

by sweetkait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkait/pseuds/sweetkait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's James' birthday, and Lily gives him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, James Potter

It had been nearly a week since Marlene and Lily had spent quality time together, or any time together, really. Leaving Charms on Thursday morning, they decided to stop and chat about everything and nothing, and Lily thought it was refreshing to let spill some of the secrets she had been holding in for the last few days. Eyes fixed on the ground, she brought up the subject that had been weighing on her mind most heavily- James Potter. Standing in the dark and nearly empty corridor talking to a friend, Lily Evans spotted a boy out of the corner of her eye. She was surprised to see James Potter alone, and thought it strange that he was not surrounded by his numerous friends, or at least Sirius. A small smile began on her lips as she nodded at something her friend had said. Not long after, her friend walked away and Lily turned once again toward James. 

As she turned to look at him, she was surprised to notice a tingle spreading through her body, a flutter of butterflies pounding their wings in her stomach, and a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She swallowed, and turned back around before he could see her face. Although the feelings themselves were not new- Lily had felt them many times before- feeling them around James was. After all, she couldn’t possibly feel anything more than friendship towards that arrogant, mischievous, handsome, smart- oh, god. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Lily pivoted back towards the handsome Marauder, only to find that he had been standing right behind her, and her face now pressed against his chest, the top of her head resting perfectly just below his chin. 

James was smirking when she looked up at him. “Anything you’d like to say to me today, Evans? Or perhaps you’d rather continue sniffing my sweater?”  
Lily stepped back, looking up at him with pupils so large they almost eclipsed the lovely green irises. She started out nervously, “I- um,”before hitting her mark and speaking with her usual forceful determination. “Yes. Happy Birthday, James Potter.”

 

And then, before she had time to think about it, or before he had time to respond, she stood on her toes and kissed him. It wasn’t great, that first kiss, but it was enough that both of them skipped giddily towards the nearest broom closet, grinning from ear to ear, ready to take on the world, and more than ready to snog each other. As they were leaving the closet, quite a few minutes later, James whispered into Lily’s ear a sentiment that responded to both her words and her actions, “Thank you.”


End file.
